Shake It Up!
by VanillaSky
Summary: The children of the Outsiders laugh, love, and live in Tulsa during the 80's. Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Linda, Molly, Josie, Katie, Claire, Derek, Sadie, Amy and Allison. S.E. Hinton owns everything else.  
  
(Tulsa, Okalahoma. September 8, 1985.)  
  
"Hey Curtis, shake it baby!"  
  
I, Claire Curtis, rolled my eyes and made my way past the crowd of googly- eyed freshman and seniors alike. It was only the first day of school and it seemed like absolutely nothing had changed whatsoever. Of course, I suppose the fact that I have some of the same teachers as I did last year helped prove that, but it was just like I'd never finished my sophomore year at all.  
  
And yet, here I was, a junior and looking nor feeling no different at all. Suddenly the door to the left opened and I found myself bumping shoulders with Pat Heely, one of the most sought-after boys in the school.........and the most unavailable. He'd been going out with Chrissy Harris since freshman year----and they actually went out, unlike the majority of the ninth graders who just held hands around campus and such. There was no doubt that they were the golden couple, and not a person on the planet could break them up.  
  
But I wanted so desperately to be the one who could. I can imagine it already: We'd be madly in love, living in a huge house with three gorgeous kids, spending all our days in our pool and living life to the fullest. And Pat would look at me and say.............  
  
"Oh, sorry Claire."  
  
I snapped back into reality, remembering where I was.  
  
"Wha.........oh, no problem."  
  
I stared at him with my eyes glazed over and watched as "Adonis" walked away.........and tried not mention how cute his butt was. I wasn't that bad off when it came to having a chance with him. He was a good friend of my cousin Andy, who in turn was more like a brother to me; we even fought like siblings. So at least he knew who I was.  
  
Then I felt a light tap on my back, turned and looked down to see my younger cousin, Josie. I smiled, remembering my first day. "Hey kid. Nervous much?"  
  
Josie gave a shy yet fretful laugh. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Ehh, no of course not." I lied.  
  
My cousin sighed. "Oh please. I may be young but I'm NOT stupid. Look I gotta go find Luke, he promised to walk me to first period," said Josie, talking about our other cousin Luke, who was a sophomore this year, even though he was only fourteen. He'd skipped a grade, just like his Dad before him.  
  
With the mention of Luke, I thought about our crazy-ass family:  
  
First there was Uncle Darry and Aunt Linda, who had two girls: Molly and Josie. Molly was the older one at fifteen (and loud at that); the kind of girl people went to when excitement or noise was needed. To be completely honest, she gets on my nerves a lot. And I mean a LOT. Josie, on the other hand, was extremely shy and a true introvert. You didn't really notice her unless someone pointed her out or if she was wearing particularly bright clothes that day. Anyways, Molly looked more her like her mother where Josie took after her father, except for the fact that her eyes were a great deal softer.  
  
Then there was Uncle Pony and Aunt Sadie, who had two boys: Andy, age seventeen and Luke, age fourteen. Andy was, in short, a jock. Capitan of the wrestling team and good-looking to boot, he rightly held his position as one of the popular kids. I'd like to tell you that he was one of the guys who always did the right thing and whom everybody loved, but I'd be lying. Don't get me wrong, Andy is one cool dude, but he can be a major jerk when he hangs out with a certain crowd. You know the type: he'll befriend a misfit in Math class for help with a problem, will get to know him or her and genuinely like them.........but if he'd see them in the hall he'd just turn and look the other way. I can tell that really bugs Uncle Pony.  
  
Luke was pretty popular as well, and was a miniature version of Andy when it came to his appearance, but was seemingly nicer and smarter----no doubt getting that from his father. Luke took the easy way to fame, which makes sense since he IS Andy's little bro after all. But when it comes to attitude he's the complete opposite from Andy----which I think can be a good thing. I mean I love Andy and everything, but I can't deal with two of him.  
  
Next came Uncle Steve and Aunt Amy. Okay, so they weren't really my actual Aunt and Uncle, but there was no need for technicalities like that. And then there was their daughter Tanya.........a badass to the core. She didn't a crap 'bout what people thought of her, nor did she seem to care about herself either. Tanya smoked and drank and swore like there was no tomorrow. Andy finally said one day there would be no tomorrow and that day could be today. I was a bit surprised when he said that----he always did admire her. I wish I could say the same, but that's just not me. I'm always weary of people when they're completely different from me.  
  
Pathetic, aren't I? Luke says that's just natural. But then again that's pretty easy for him to say; he gets along with just about anybody.  
  
So that leaves me with, well, me. My parents are Soda and Katie Curtis and, thank God, I don't have any other siblings. For the physical description, I suppose I should tell you that I've got my mother's red hair and my father's eyes; not a combination I like, but I'll deal with it. That's another thing about me, I'm quite a determined person when I really care about something.........unless of course that something is Pat. Lets see, what else do you want to know about me? Oh yeah, I'm pretty selfish and I complain a ton----but I don't wanna talk or think about it anymore.  
  
So, it's time to go back to reality.  
  
I pushed open the door to Ms. Swanson's English class with great difficulty. I hated English almost as much as I hated Ms. Swanson (Well, I told you I complained a lot). She's a grouchy old lady in her early 60's, but by the way she talked you wouldn't have thought it, as she was always saying words like "hip" or "jazzy". I got there pretty early so I took a seat to the left and in the middle.  
  
Dad always told me never to sit in the front so kids don't think you're goody-two-shoes but not to sit in the back so the teacher doesn't think you're a slacker. Besides, he said, you have to be able to see the board. I always thought it was weird that Dad would give me advice like this when he dropped out when he was sixteen-----that's how old I am now.  
  
"This seat taken?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy about my age looking down at me, with one of the most prominent frowns that I'd ever seen. He was tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore jeans, a white wife-beater, and a brown leather jacket over it all. A black watch was hooked around his arm, a red bandana was tied around his opposite wrist, and a pair of ray bans were on top of his head. But none of that made him stand out. He was dripping with an attitude of a slacker, but somehow he seemed more than that---better than that.  
  
I guess I sound pretty stupid about now, huh? Maybe I'm reading too much into this.  
  
"Go ahead," I said, as soon as I realized I'd been staring at him. At least I wasn't drooling, a good sign that I still had some of my wits about me. He sat down and threw his backpack on the floor. I wanted so desperately to take out my compact mirror and re-touch my makeup, but it was too late now. I'd look like I was self-conscious, and while I was, I didn't want the whole world to know.  
  
The next thing I knew Ms. Swanson walked in, and after a brief lecture about she expected from us in the duration of the school year, she went right on to taking roll.  
  
"Curtis, Claire"  
  
"Here," I said, not bothering to raise my hand. Twelve more names were rattled off before my mystery boy finally answered to:  
  
"Matthews, Derek."  
  
I was glad to hear he had a cute name. Ms. Swanson quickly finished and struck up a new topic:  
  
"All right class, I know it's the beginning of the school year and whatnot, but I've decided to do a few things differently. And for those of you who've had me as a teacher before and think you know how to slip by........."  
  
She looked at me in particular.  
  
".........You are sadly mistaken."  
  
Derek snorted and I knew he saw the unnecessary glance Ms. Swanson cast my way. Well she went on about the materials we needed, the right attitude, and stupid story about how Cherry Coke will never catch on. (A/N: this entire story will be full of ironic things like this, and I'll put a by it----for those who don't get it, Cherry coke became a massive hit; that's why we still have it today. Duh.)  
  
Finally, ninety minutes later with the ringing of the bell, we were free to go. I had to gather up all my books and binders, as I refused to use a backpack (I happen to think purses look more trendy), so I was always one of the last people out.  
  
And then it happened as I was under the doorframe. A pair of rough hands swiped my top notebooks out of my hands, and the boy holding them stood right beside me, looking incredibly carefree. It was Derek, and he was rattling off questions faster than my brain processed language.  
  
"So Curtis, how long have you been going to this school? And my word, don't we have a bushel of books here? Are you hooked on phonics?" His tone was completely sarcastic, but there was something more to it. I just didn't know what.........resentment, perhaps?  
  
"First of all, my name is Claire. I........."  
  
But he ignored the fact that I was still speaking. I hate that.  
  
"Claire? Your name is CLAIRE? That's a fat girl's name."  
  
My jaw dropped to the floor. How dare he!!! How the hell could he say that! And how is it that the good lookin' ones are always complete pricks???  
  
"I am NOT fat!" I bellowed.  
  
He finally looked me over, to find that it was true----I was not fat. I was, unfortunately, the total opposite. Yes, I was slender, but I had no boobs and my hips were much too narrow for my liking.  
  
He laughed, "You may be a beanpole now, but nevertheless Claire is still a fat girl's name. You see, CLAIRE........."  
  
He made a major emphasis on my name.  
  
".........There are two kinds of fat people in this world; those who are currently fat, and those who were once skinny but became fat. Maybe we should look into this further. Do you confuse affection with appetite? Can you recognize the signs of hunger?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed. A few heads turned as I belted out my anger, but most just found the sudden reason to leave. I soon found out why:  
  
Andy was walking right up to us.........and behind him was Pat. Andy grabbed my books from Derek's arms and practically threw them at me. Pat grabbed my free hand and pulled me off to the side. Andy looked so menacing that I thought Derek was stupid for not running away already. But then I took a look at Derek----really looked at him.  
  
His jaw wasn't set and his dark eyes held nothing in them. His hands were limp at his sides and a manner of cockiness just surrounded him. 'He could care less', I thought. For some reason the taunting disappeared and I felt something for him once more. I couldn't help it.  
  
What shocked me even more is that I didn't want my feelings to change for this boy.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak. "Well, what exactly is your damage?"  
  
Andy snarled. "You're my damage, you little punk."  
  
"I'd hardly call myself little."  
  
I tried not to smile as I realized that Derek was about three inches taller than my cousin. Pat intervened. "Doesn't mean he wasn't talking about your brain, you moron." His face was flushed and he kept smacking his hands together in an odd rhythm.  
  
I cut in with: "Look guys, just let it go. Besides, you don't wanna get in trouble for fighting on the first day of school."  
  
This seemed to surprise Derek, which pleased me. Pat looked thoughtful, but Andy fumed.  
  
"Fine. But you stay away form my cousin. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't even think about her!"  
  
Derek smirked, and I knew Andy's threat would have no effect on him.  
  
"Whatever boys." He cast a weathering glance at me. "See ya 'round CLAIRE."  
  
I smirked back. "C'ya Matthews."  
  
Andy glared at me. "Christ! Claire, you sound like Molly. Don't be such a tease."  
  
I frowned, offended. "I'm not a tease." And that was true, in my opinion.  
  
Pat grinned, "Yes you are, you're a total tease."  
  
I gritted my teeth, thinking of Pat's girlfriend in the back of my mind. Part of me wished he would get what I was saying, and the other part of me dreaded it.  
  
"Better to be a tease than a slut."  
  
But he simply nodded, "True."  
  
"And don't you ever become one," muttered Andy, walking away with Pat in tow.  
  
I told you he could be a jerk.  
  
K, this in the 80's so I've done some research and so you can see what the characters look like: Claire is Molly Ringwald, Derek is Michael Schoeffling (Jake Ryan from Sixteen Candles) and Tanya is (a young) Winona Ryder. That's all I have right now! Please review! 


	2. Untilted for Now

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, I just got kinda sick of FF.net for a while (and busy as well) but I got a review today that reminded me of this story, so I had to update! Dallysgirl: Hehe. You have no idea how right you are.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
I walked into the DX later that same day after school, just like the first of every month. It was kind of a tradition with Dad and I. He'd close up the store for an hour or two and we'd just sit and talk over a dish of ice cream.  
  
"I'll be out in a second. What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
I smiled to myself. This was another tradition----see, for as long as I can remember peppermint has always been my favorite flavor, and I absolutely refuse to have anything else.  
  
"I'll have vanilla!"  
  
Dad poked his head out from the doorframe.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? Darlin' if you're gonna branch out and try other flavors you gotta try the right kinds! Chocolate's just better."  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "The usual please."  
  
He grinned and nodded, coming out three minutes later with two large bowls in his hand, one filled with brown ice cream, the other with pink.  
  
"So, kiddo.........how was your first day in purgatory?"  
  
"I think it's closer to hell this time."  
  
He snickered. "Bummer. What happened?"  
  
I sighed and scooped up a big spoonful. "Well to start it all, I have Ms. Swanson again.........."  
  
Dad made a sour face; Ms. Swanson had been a teacher when he was in school too.  
  
".........And she was exactly the same, but she said she wouldn't tolerate any crap this year."  
  
"She says that every year," muttered Dad.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I really think she meant it. I wish she would get married or adopt a baby or even just get a makeover. Anything to improve that mood of hers would help, you know?"  
  
He just nodded, as his mouth was full.  
  
"Oh yeah, and then there was this horrible incident with a new kid and Pat and Andy. See, Derek, the new guy, took my books from me and said----"  
  
But I had to stop. Telling my father that I boy I was attracted to called me fat was not an ideal situation for me.  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"Uh, I forget. But anyways Andy and Pat walk down the hall and they see that he's bugging me, so Andy starts threatening Derek and Pat pulls me behind him like they're all going rumble right there in hallways."  
  
"What did Derek do?"  
  
"Nothing really. He just stood still and smirking until Andy finally shut- up and then he said he'd see me around."  
  
Dad frowned. "Was he making fun of you?"  
  
I twisted my spoon around in my sticky pink mess. "Not really. He made a few comments but..........I dunno. I like him though. He's just.........uh, maybe this is material for Mom."  
  
He threw back his head and laughed. "Thank God!"  
  
That made me laugh. I could talk to him about tons of things but we usually drew the line at 'boys'. He said it was "sacred territory for a girl and her mother".  
  
"Geez Dad, you're so immature!"  
  
"What? Me, immature?" He put a few sprinkles on his spoon and chucked them at me. "Well one of us has to be, Miss-I'm-Sixteen-So-Daddy-Better-Buy-Me- A-Car."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
Dad shrugged, "But you would if it worked."  
  
"I would do lots of stupid things like that if they all worked."  
  
"Yeah, well, so would I, I guess," he said rather wistfully.  
  
Suddenly the back door opened and a mane of red popped in. "What's all the ruckus in here?"  
  
"Hey Mom! And Dad's the ruckus!"  
  
Dad pretended to look shocked as he got off the stool to give Mom a kiss. I found myself smiling as I saw them together. Even after eighteen years of marriage he could still make her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
Personally, I couldn't wait to fall in love----I just hoped it would be sooner than later. Then again, so does everybody.........right?  
  
(Derek's P.O.V.)  
  
"Hey Mom, where's Dad?"  
  
Mrs. Matthews peeked up from her magazine and smiled at me. "Where he always is," she replied, catching the car keys as I threw them to her. I nodded and wandered downstairs to the basement, where Dad was currently playing pool.  
  
But he wasn't alone. Next to him stood a tall, rather intimidating looking man, with dark eyes and hair. 'Making friends with the neighbors already, Dad?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh there you are." Said Two-Bit, his eyes shining. "Derek let me introduce you to my old buddy Steve----we grew up together."  
  
Steve walked around the pool table and stuck out hand, which I shook.........it's not like I had a choice or anything.  
  
"So," Steve began, "Two-Bit finally reproduced. You outta be quite an accomplishment."  
  
I just stared at him, and nodded my head a few times. 'So this is how Dad got so creepy,' I thought. 'It rubbed off on him.'  
  
But Dad must have sensed what I was thinking 'cuz he made one of those serious/dangerous faces---he never makes those.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I finally said to Steve.  
  
"So how do ya like Tulsa?"  
  
"Oh, it's real kick in the pants," I muttered. Dad laughed and Steve just nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I felt the same way growing up," he told me.  
  
I paused for a second. "How'd you pass the time?"  
  
"God knows," he started. "Just get a girl and you'll be alright."  
  
"Speaking of girls," my Dad cut in, "You see any cute ones in school today?"  
  
I shrugged and tilted my head back and forth. "Eh..............yeah, there were a few good lookin' ones......a redhead in particular."  
  
Steve raised his eyebrows but remained silent.  
  
"So Two-Bit," he said, "The gang and I are having a barbecue tonight........you up for it?"  
  
The idea of any gang having a barbecue seemed absolutely down right ridiculous. What gang of guys sits down has roasts chicken to pass to the time? But Dad didn't seem to feel the same way.  
  
"You gonna pay?" he asked while smiling. Steve rolled his eyes but nodded. "Be at the Curtis's at six, alright?"  
  
My dad nodded. "Yup, sure thing." And I knew we'd be there at six thirty. Dad loves making an entrance----just what I need when I'm trying to fit into a new town.  
  
As Steve put down his pool stick and grabbed his jacket he shook hands with Dad. "Good to have you back home, Two-Bit."  
  
Dad said something I couldn't hear and Steve left. It suddenly struck me that I never knew why Mom and Dad moved away from Tulsa in the first place-- -our old town was no different than anything here---and it left me wondering why they'd left when they had such a great life. 


End file.
